The Dronies
The Dronies is a prestigious annual awards show for the Metanet community which was created by sweep and has been running since 2005. Since then various members of the community have helped to continue the tradition, among them Kablizzy, LittleViking, lord_day, rocket_thumped, sidke and others. '2005' *Overall Map of the Year: Mother Thwumping Impossible by blue_tetris *N Art of the Year: Rose by Maxtreme *N Player of the Year: trib4lmaniac *DDA of the Year: The Improbability Drive by formica *Puzzle Map of the Year: What Now?!?! (an N riddle) by Sendy *Most Innovative Use of Objects or Tiles (of the Year): Compartment by Lucidium *Highscore Run of the Year: 11-4 by spect *Race Map of the Year: The Crazy Miner by formica *Tileset of the Year: Fossil by Zorn *Survival Map of the Year: Laserific by Toshosoft *Fan Programme of the Year: N Poser by Lucidium *Map Series of the Year: The Epic 1&2 by formica *Map Maker of the Year: stepself '2006' Action Map of the Year *'Sandstone (Hopewell) by stepself 31%' *Edgeplay by Sendy 24% *cafe bright (whorish) by Barabajagal 17% *The Dangermouse by krusch 15% *Fire Exit by Slepnev 13% DDA of the Year *'Doors V by Clifty 39%' *My Slow Descent Into Hell by formica 24% *Firecracker by Clifty 22% *driven by insanity by killerman 9% *Rocket Rage by killerman 5% Fan Programme of the Year *'NHigh by jg9000 35%' *N Poser by Lucidium 30% *Map Generator by iangb 18% *N Tile Art Maker by LOD 10% *N Art Maker by LOD 7% Map Maker of the Year *'Barabajagal 10%' *lord_day 9% *Clifty 8% *AMomentLikeThis 7% *blue_tetris 5% *dejablue4 5% *stepself 4% *Yahoozy_Guacamole 4% *rocket_thumped 4% *astheoceansblue 4% *formica 3% *krusch 3% *People trying to vote for themselves 3% *Evil_Bob 2% *xdude 2% *Aju 2% *Sweep 2% *MARIJNENANDRIES 2% *Sendy 2% *Brttrx 2% *maximo 2% *Other 11% Map Series of the Year *'The Legacy Project by The Legacy Team 46%' *Vehemence by various 23% *The Completed Column by lord_day 14% *The Camisade Collection by the Camisade Collective 10% *Super Hard Columns by blue_tetris 7% Mare & Raigan Award for Contribution to the Community *'Winner: Sweep' Most Innovative Use of Objects or Tiles *'Rocket Rocket Revolution by Sweep 48%' *Which N Villian are you? by blue_tetris 24% *Finding Your Blindspot by ConfusedCartman 11% *Torrential by Lucidium 11% *My First Robot by blue_tetris 7% N Art of the Year *'Afternoondragon Step04 by Dragon Moon 57%' *My Little Pony by wedgie123 16% *My Hero by wedgie123 14% *Mountains by capt_weasle 7% *City Skyline ( Mk. III ) by AMomentLikeThis 5% N Player of the Year *'johnny_faneca 22%' *L3X 22% * *George 10% *cyberjuda 4% *spect 4% *Hendor 4% *Angerfist 3% * *Brttrx 3% *naem 3% * *Other 18% (* Player later revealed to be a cheater.) Puzzle Map of the Year *'Time Is On My Side by blue_tetris 26%' *Amorphous by great_sea 25% *No two ways about it by formica 19% *Halftone by Lucidium 17% *Retro by nevermore 13% Race Map of the Year *'Anyway, the N-way by MARIJNENANDRIES 30%' *Rocket Rocket Revolution by Sweep 26% *Industrial Dark and Sourcery by formica 20% *Heartbeats by Sweep 18% *Chaotic by Psycho_CO 5% Run of the Year *'Echarin's Black Snow all-gold demo 37%' *clux's 70-0 23% *blobglob's 88-4 19% *The community's various 80-3 innovatory runs 13% *cyberjuda's 98-3 9% Survival Map of the Year *'Bandit by krusch 30%' *Fire Sky 3 by Atramentis 23% *Society by lord_day 20% *Courage and Stupidity by formica 18% *Art of A-void by nemetacyst 9% Tileset of the Year *'Rue the Whirl by stepself 29%' *speak by topolord 25% *Herror by krusch 19% *Relentless Cartographer. by astheoceansblue 18% *another type of matirix by VV33 10% Special Thanks: *The Legacy Team *Mare & Raigan *Jiggerjaw *spect *Everyone who voted '2007 ' After tallying the 60 votes we received, they have all been counted and re-counted, and we have our winners! Special thanks go to Ultima for Tallying all of the votes, Mare and Raigan for recording the M&R Award, Arachnid for giving us this fantastic resource in NUMA,Sweep for starting this magnificent tradition, all of the voters for putting in the time to vote, the nominators for nominating, The Legacy Team for allowing me to head this up, and The Community for being the coolest community around! Thanks again! Action Map of the Year *'Interlude 9 - 999 Damage (The Final Interlude) by AMomentLikeThis - 28% (14 votes)' *Skip a Beat by MidnightGetaway - 26% (13 Votes) *The Punch by Sweep - 14% (7 Votes) *Loco Bilo, Texcoco, and the Robo Named Armadillo by LittleViking001 and rocket_thumped - 12% (6 Votes) *Bin Full Of Tissues by remote - 10% (5 Votes) *Painting the Roses Red by krusch and rocket_thumped - 10% (5 Votes) *Beaten and Broken by Templex - 0% (0 Votes) Total: 50 votes DDA of the Year *'On Route 666 by Clifty - 34% (17 votes)' *The Chasers War III : Identity Crisis by romaniac - 20% (10 Votes) *The Right Angle by Clifty - 14% (7 Votes) *Supremacy by Wizard2 - 14% (7 Votes) *Look into my Eye by usaswim - 10% (5 Votes) *Acid Storm by usaswim - 8% (4 Votes) *Acid Rain by Clifty - 0% (0 Votes) Total: 50 votes Map Maker of the Year *'Yahoozy - 48% (24 votes)' *AMomentLikeThis - 18% (9 Votes) *lord_day - 10% (5 Votes) *Sendy - 8% (4 Votes) *astheoceansblue - 8% (4 Votes) *mrgy05 - 4% (2 Votes) *Evil_Bob - 4% (2 Vote) Total: 50 votes Map Series of the Year *'Legacy: Expanse by The Legacy Team - 34% (17 votes)' *The Mirage Explosion by Team Mirage - 28% (14 Votes) *Monday Night Numa Maps by Kablizzy and George - 12% (6 Votes) *Bonus by Barabajagal - 10% (5 Votes) *Inside Minaret by seven_two - 10% (5 Votes) *Coup de grâce by martyr, seven_two , fingersonthefrets, epigone, and 10tacle - 6% (3 Votes) Total: 50 votes Comic of the Year *'Sex on the Xerox by blue_tetris - 28% (14 votes)' *'Another Day by LittleViking001 - 28% (14 votes)' (Original thread lost due to expiration of old forums; a cache of the page would be appreciated) *Sidestreet 210 by Mosh - 24% (12 Votes) *Adventures of the Exuberant by Exüberance - 12% (6 Votes) *Shapes by Fimision - 8% (4 Votes) Total: 50 votes Fan Program of the Year *'N: 200 episodes v4b (NReality) by Unreality - 60% (31 votes)' *LV Level Generator by LittleViking001 - 31% (16 Votes) *NumAdd by coolguy5678 - 9% (4 Votes) Total: 51 votes N Highscorer of the Year *'Mr_Lim - 52% (27 votes)' *George - 17% (9 Votes) *Hendor - 13% (7 Votes) *xaelar - 10% (5 Votes) *kkstrong0 - 8% (4 Votes) *crappitrash 0% (0 Votes) Total: 52 votes Run of the Year *'clux's 70-0 - 31% (13 Votes)' *Mr_Lim's 59-4 - 26% (11 votes) *Mr_Lim's 00-3 - 17% (7 Votes) *Mr_Lim's 96-1 - 14% (6 Votes) *xaelar's 163-1 10% (4 Votes) *Analu's 181-4 2% (1 Votes) Total: 42 votes Most Innovative Use of Objects or Tiles *'Bellmer Akuma-Head Doll-Face by Yahoozy_Guacamole - 26% (13 Votes)' *The Rather Quite Difficult Evil Machine by lord_day - 24% (12 Votes) *Drone Xray by DW40 - 22% (11 Votes) *New Propulsion? by Jakel - 18% (9 Votes) *SimoN Says by Gforce20 - 10% (5 Votes) Total: 50 votes N Art of the Year *'Skull 2 by Eeyore - 32% (17 Votes)' (Map since deleted; thumbnail or map data would be appreciated) *A Dark Secret by mrgy05 - 28% (15 votes) *Super Mario 3 by mrgy05 - 15% (8 Votes) *Through my heart, through my soul by Dragon_Moon - 15% (8 Votes) *Altair Silhouette by [KNO3{NO3]] - 8% (4 Votes) *Blood Skull by mrgy05 - 2% (1 Vote) Total: 53 votes Puzzle Map of the Year *'Psychotic Mined Games II - Slope Psychosis by Sendy - 38% (18 votes)' *Ascending by kendogg102 - 21% (10 Votes) *Prod by Evil_Bob and MaximumRide - 15% (7 Votes) *The Blue Danube by rocket_thumped - 13% (6 Votes) *The Most Impossible by maximo - 13% (6 Votes) Total: 47 votes Race Map of the Year *'A Rush of Blood to the Head by rocket_thumped - 34% (15 votes)' *The Tax Man... Naked by rocket_thumped - 25% (11 Votes) *glass rose by duben - 18% (8 Votes) *Good Night And Good Luck by usaswim - 18% (8 Votes) *Edge of the knife by Ryzor - 5% (2 Votes) Total: 44 votes Survival Map of the Year *'X Kavate by blue_tetris - 34% (15 votes)' *Everchanging Cell by amconline - 23% (10 Votes) *The Walrus and the Carpenters by rocket_thumped - 18% (8 Votes) *The Haymaker by martyr - 14% (6 Votes) *Triskaidekaphobia by seven_two - 11% (5 Votes) Total: 44 votes Tileset of the Year *'Alien by traction - 38% (19 votes)' *Fishbone by apg - 18% (9 Votes) *Ssaauuughghgh? by Gothic_hippy - 18% (9 Votes) *What's Left, Pussycat? by Atilla - 16% (8 Votes) *The 5th by Losttortuga - 10% (5 Votes) Total: 50 votes N Community Recognition Award *'Kablizzy - 44% (22 votes)' *George - 18% (9 Votes) *maestro - 14% (7 Votes) *KinGAleX - 12% (6 Votes) *LittleViking - 12% (6 Votes) Total: 50 votes '2008' *Action Map of the Year: Tell-Tale Heart by Pheidippides *DDA of the Year: Chase. by Incluye *Map Maker of the Year: Lord_day *Level Pack of the Year: laser light love, lll by PALEMOON *Comic of the Year: Trob, AKA tea At Pam's, but only in Lithuania. by Spawn of Yanni *Fan Program of the Year: teleditor, automatic teleporter creator by mattk210 *N Player of the Year: xaelar *Run of the Year: lookatthis's 88-4 highscore *Most Innovative Use of Objects or Tiles: Hidden Time by seven_two *N Art of the Year: Jaguar by RavenMac *Puzzle Map of the Year: Stability by romaniac *Race Map of the Year: Enter Tanned-Man by wulfgang *Survival Map of the Year: WARNING forever by astheoceansblue *Tileset of the Year: Unleash....... the Kraken! by condog_111 *NReality Map of the Year: Bellow High Tide by Evil_Bob *N Community Recognition Award: astheoceansblue *Mare and Raigan Award for Contribution to the Community: blue_tetris and astheoceansblue '2009' Mapmaker of the Year *'Riobe - 27 votes 28%' *PALEMOON - 26 votes 27% *Yahoozy - 17 votes 17% *Pheidippides - 17 votes 17% *astheoceansblue- 11 votes 11% total votes - 98 Review of the Year *'PALEMOON's review of POWER DRILL - 37 votes 38%' *omfg a fruit cake reviewed by spudzalot - 25 votes 26% *corporation reviewed by spudzalot - 15 votes 15% *An Octopus Laying and Fertilizing Its Eggs Simultaneously reviewed by southpaw - 14 votes 14% *Jefferson Airplane reviewed by rocket_thumped - 7 votes 7% total votes - 98 Action Map of the Year *'Recoverable Labyrinth by tktktk - 23 votes 24%' *urbantangle by PALEMOON- 22 votes 23% *Stifle Halls by Pheidippides- 18 votes 19% *Roseberry Mush by gloomp- 17 votes 18% *Territory by lord_day- 16 votes 17% total votes - 96 N-Art of the Year *'The Glasses Are Off by espada777777 - 25 votes 25%' *Farewell by ]{NO3 - 24 votes 24% *Thunder King by im_bad_at_N - 22 votes 22% *Jimi Hendrix by im_bad_at_N - 22 votes 22% *Rose by espada777777 - 8 votes 8% total votes - 101 Puzzle Map of the Year *'Cat's Cradle by Nexx - 29 votes 33%' *Knittwear by chume14 - 19 votes 21% *Adhesive by Riobe - 18 votes 20% *Victory Pot by Yahoozy - 15 votes 17% *Bureaucratic Simplicity: An Oxymoron by BuddyLee - 8 votes 9% total votes - 89 Race Map of the Year *'Relentless by _destiny^- - 25 votes 32%' *Mutual Agreement by Riobe - 23 votes 26% *Pain Coaster by wulfgang - 14 votes 16% *Final: Kickin It Oldschool by Riobe - 13 votes 15% *Củ Chi Tunnel Rat by epigone - 13 votes 15% total votes - 88 Survival Map of the Year *'Our Ancestors Lie Deep In These Hills by Guitar_Hero_Matt - 20 votes 27%' *Helen by spudzalot - 16 votes 21% *Midship Lollipop by Guitar_Hero_Matt - 15 votes 20% *01-04 she danced all my life by nevershine - 12 votes 16% *heysatan by rocket_thumped - 12 votes 16% total votes - 75 DDA of the Year *'Face Off II: Grudge Match by bluenin - 26 votes 30%' *D: The Way of the Drones by -LordOfPeanuts- - 18 votes 21% *iKara by ska - 15 votes 17% *Gobsmacked by romaniac - 14 votes 16% *did you ever want to know me? by scythe33 - 13 votes 15% total votes - 86 Tileset of the Year *'Building Below by Losttortuga - 30 votes 31%' *Scream, at the top of your lungs! by nDEAVOUR - 22 votes 23% *Millia Rage by sidke - 19 votes 20% *We Don't Care About You Anymore by Yahoozy - 16 votes 17% *025 by ZivilynBane - 9 votes 9% total votes - 96 NReality Map of the Year *'Plastiko by Yahoozy - 20 votes 24%' *Lets Play Doctor by SkyRay - 19 votes 22% *Supersonic by player_03 - 19 votes 22% *Operation glidethrough by brainstone - 15 votes 18% *Red Snow Falling Down II by nnds - 12 votes 14% total votes - 85 Most Innovative Use of Objects or Tiles *'Eco-Kill by -LordOfPeanuts- - 25 votes 28%' *Experimental Map by gloomp - 20 votes 22% *Blocky Curve 2 - Spiral by chume14 - 19 votes 21% *Zero Phjase Rail (Constructors Inc.) by lord_day - 16 votes 18% *"Shit, I forgot my key. Be right back." by Yahoozy - 9 votes 10% total votes - 89 Map Pack of the Year *'Pheidippisodium by Pheidippides - 29 votes 40%' *MRDR by PALEMOON - 15 votes 21% *OUTER DX by DW40 - 14 votes 19% *Construct by Riobe - 9 votes 13% *Vestiges by Riobe - 5 votes 7% total votes - 72 N Player of the Year *'Meta_Ing - 31 votes 35%' *Kool-Aid - 24 votes 27% *xaelar - 15 votes 17% *Izzy - 12 votes 13% *vankusss - 7 votes 8% total votes - 89 Run of the Year *'Highscore on 02-3 by xaelar - 23 votes 35%' *Speedrun on 89-2 by Meta_Ing - 20 votes 27% *Speedrun on 88-4 by golfkid - 14 votes 17% *Speedrun on 00-0 by Kool-Aid - 14 votes 13% *Speedrun on 121027 by Kool-Aid - 9 votes 8% total votes - 89 Comic of the Year *'The Great Nation of Hispanyanlandia by OneSevenNine - 20 votes 29%' *Fire Danger by maestro - 20 votes 29% *The Land of Rape and Honey by Vyacheslav - 13 votes 19% *U by Drathmoore - 11 votes 16% *COMMET by Ignate - 4 votes 6% total votes - 68 Fan Program of the Year *'ModMaster by kkstrong - 44 votes 52%' *Favorite Authors Plugin for Nmaps.net by sidke - 22 votes 26% *Tiny N level generator by LittleViking - 14 votes 17% *Demo Splice Program by LittleViking - 4 votes 5% total votes - 84 N Community Recognition Award *'southpaw - 25 votes 27%' *sidke - 22 votes 24% *astheoceansblue - 17 votes 18% *SlappyMcGee - 14 votes 15% *LittleViking - 14 votes 15% total votes - 92 '2010' Author of the Year *'PALEMOON - 33%' *shortshift - 20% *krusch - 18% *Yahoozy - 18% *Barabajagal - 11% Action Map of the Year *'Cottage In The Clouds by Riobe - 32%' *The Hot Gates by astheoceansblue - 22% *Cobwebs by rocket_thumped - 17% *Anger by Yahoozy - 15% *point blank by Barabajagal - 14% Puzzle Map of the Year *'Vinyl Spritzer by ska - 36%' *1 2 3 Blast Tube by Yahoozy - 25% *Peaches no logic by crescor - 18% *Threshold Guardian by rocket_thumped - 16% *Ogami's Way by krusch - 5% Race Map of the Year *'Day 10 - Unbound (The Wild Ride) by _destiny^- - 30%' *Eat a Peach by rocket_thumped - 23% *I See Squarish Clouds In The Sky by TheBlackLion - 17% *Fuchsia Streams by da_man894 - 15% *Tonight The World Dies by _destiny^- - 15% Survival Map of the Year *'Buried Alive by _destiny^- - 30%' *Castle Defense by brainstone - 22% *Yeak! by blackson - 22% *Ballistic Picnic by furry_ant - 13% *Reading Under The Influence by ska - 13% DDA of the Year *'SHARP EDGES - clifty - 51%' *LABYRINTH - life247 - 17% *I SPY - NDEAVOUR - 17% *DEBRIS KRA - -JOL- - 15% *WHAT YOU'VE ALL SEEN BEFORE - TOMTHEBOMB - 0% N-Art of the Year *'DRAGON - RAVENMAC - 45%' *HOBBES - IM_BAD_AT_N - 29% *YEAH! PICK THAT NOSE! - ESPADA777777 - 20% *WHY CAN'T I MELT - IM_BAD_AT_N - 4% *IT'S A TRAP! - LIFE247 & INSPIRED - 2% Tileset of the Year *'LESBIANS! - ZIVILYNBANE - 36%' *I AM THE NIGHT SKY - losttortuga - 33% *POISON TREE - LOSTTORTUGA - 20% *DRAGON TALE - NDEAVOUR - 11% *I'M ANTONI GAUDI, I'M DEAD - YAHOOZY - 0% Most Innovative Use of Objects *'JOHN, HENRY, AND THE ENGINES - arctic_pony - 32%' *END OF ALL - romaniac - 20% *BLACK HOLE: REVISIT II - ROCKET_THUMPED & lord_day - 19% *COBWEBS - ROCKET_THUMPED - 19% *BLOOD VINES - Nexx - 10% NReality Map of the Year *'115-1: AND HE CLAPPED THE LIGHTS ON - CUCUMBER_BOY - 35%' *♫♪♫ THIS BLUES AINT GONNA LAST (MAP 500) - Evil_Bob - 23% *LIGHTNINGS - JSLIMB - 23% *SUPERCONTINUUM - NEVERSHINE - 16% *ARE YOU ALSO FRIGHTENED? - ROCKET_THUMPED - 3% Map Pack of the Year *'SOLAR BEATS - ROCKET_THUMPED & TOASTERS - 28%' *'NOXSAM - RIOBE - 28%' *MEDIEVAL MYRIADS - ska - 25% *EXIT WOUND - BARABAJAGAL - 19% *THANK GOD SOMETIMES YOU'RE NAKED - fingersonthefrets - 0% N Player of the Year *'romaniac - 30%' *'vankusss - 30%' *xaelar - 19% *Izzy - 11% *Kool-Aid - 10% Run of the Year *'meta_ing - 51-0 - 32%' *xaelar - 88-4 - 26% *golfkid - 95-2 - 20% *golfkid - 89-4 - 12% *vankusss - 84-0 - 10% Review of the Year *'CHRISE REVIEWING MELTED ICE - 32%' *'WILLING_REVIEWER' REVIEWING PLEASING_MAP - 27% *'SOUTHPAW REVIEWING' ALL THE RAIN PROMISES AND BUDDING TREE MOUNTAIN - 23% *'AL__CAIR__RAHEAKALLAN' REVIEWING 114-3: TORRENTIAL DOWNPOUR - 18% *'SPUDZALOT' REVIEWING THE SELF-AWARE PLANT - 0% N Community Comic of the Year *'30 MINUTE COMICS - YANNI & THE COMMUNITY - 30%' *CAPTCHA COMICS - YANNI & THE COMMUNITY - 25% *THE .SOL OF N - TURISKI - 17% *FIRE DANGER - MAESTRO - 15% *LAND OF RAPE AND HONEY - 987654321 - 13% The Community Appreciation Award *'rocket_thumped - 36%' *sidke - 18% *Yanni - 17% *gloomp - 16% *SlappyMcGee - 13% Category:Notable contests